


Quicky at the Quick Stop

by teddyfazbear



Category: Askewniverse, Clerks. (1994)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyfazbear/pseuds/teddyfazbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante has a rough day at work (what's new), and reader's there to cheer him up.<br/>Request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicky at the Quick Stop

“Can I, _ah_ , help you?” Dante asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible, but fuck you were making it so hard.

This had all been your idea- well, _mostly_.  Dante had joked about it, once or twice, and you got the feeling that it was more of a suggestion that he let on.  He was always one to deny himself what he really wanted, but you weren’t going to allow him to weasel his way out of this one.

Today, you decided to swing by the Quick Stop after class to bring your boyfriend some lunch.  You stuck around with him for a while, keeping him company and letting him vent about how shitty of a day he was having.  One thing lead to another and before you knew it here you were, kneeling on the floor under the register, going down on him behind the counter.  Customer-wise, it had been quiet since you got there.  It was raining and you lured him into a false sense of security by pushing up the idea that the storm outside would keep most customers at bay.  After a little convincing, he finally agreed to let you suck him off- it _would_ loosen him up a little bit.  As per Dante’s Infamous Luck, the moment your brought his cock to your mouth, this fucking customer walked in.  He quickly tried to pull his pants back up, but you swatted his hands away, forcing him to endure this.

“Yeah, I’d like…. Uh…  A pack of Marlboro's and…” you heard the customer say. “And… uh…”

“And?” Dante asked, a hint of impatience and desperation in his voice as your little head bobbed on his cock just out of sight. 

“Give me a second, will ya.  I’m trying to decide.”

Dante huffed as grip tightened on the counter.  You used the customer’s indecisiveness to your advantage, soft lips moving smoothly back and forth along on his length.  You made no effort to keep yourself silent, secretly hoping the unsuspecting man could hear every slight sigh or slurp that came from your mouth.  You decided to get a little _ballsy_ , give Dante a little more to enjoy, by removing your mouth from his shaft and showing his cojones some love.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dante blurted out, bucking his hips in your face instinctively.

“Excuse me?” the customer asked.

“Sh-shit sorry, I just.  I just stubbed my toe back here,” Dante lied.  You had to stifle a laugh as he nudged you with his foot.  You wasted no time going back to work on his rod, proud of yourself for getting your desired reaction.

“Uh… huh…  Yeah, I’ll just have the smokes and the magazine on the top right,” the customer finally decided.

“T-The magazine?”

Your eyes fluttered open to look at Dante above you, reveling in the fact that he had turned as red as a tomato.  Oh, you were never going to hear the end of this, but it was _so_ worth it.

“Did I stutter?  I want the one on the top right, with the busty redhead on the cover,” the man said irritably.

“S-Sorry, about that si-ir,” he said, reaching up and grabbing the pack of cigarette before turning around to look at the magazine rack, just out of reach behind him.  If he moved even slightly backwards his cock would be visible to the customer and the security cameras.  He would surely be fired.

“You alright boy?  You seem… off,” the customer asked.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Dante accidentally snapped.

“You know what.  Don’t worry about it.  I’ll take my business elsewhere asshole,” the man said as he stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

The moment the customer was out the door, Dante reached under the counter, grabbing your head.

“What the _fuck’s_ gotten into you?” Dante asked, breathing heavily.  “You’re gonna- you’re gonna get me fired!”

He must not have been too worried about losing his job, because he continued to face fuck you hard and fast while he scolded you.

Not much later, he grunted as he held your head firmly in place and spurted into your mouth, forcing you to swallow every bit of his thick, salty essence.  You tried your best to gulp it all down, but there was so much of his load that some of it started to dribble out the corners of your mouth.

“Fuck,” Dante gasped after he finished, pulling himself out of your mouth with an obscene pop.  He stood there for a second holding onto the counter, regaining his composure and catching his breath.  You wiped your cum-slicked lips with the back of your hand and emerged from under the counter.

“I'll see you later,” you said, planting a kiss on his cheek before making your exit.

"You're just- you're just gonna leave?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Dante.  It's getting late and I have to make dinner," you said as you stood at the door. "Have a nice rest of the day, okay?"

“I’ll try.  If not I might need you to cheer me up again,” he laughed.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you after you close then.”


End file.
